Father (Main Universe)
''Father ''is a world renowned scientist turn homeless mad man '''And the '''biological ancestors to everyone in the omniverse. He worked in the team [https://mindfudgemythology.fandom.com/wiki/The_Gremlin_Production_Facility the Gremlin Production Facility]' '''a covert underground factory run by 'Fowlers. He's famous for his bright green polo neck jumper that covers the bottom half of this face and for saying the same thing to everyone. "Hallo there my (Son or Daughter), Its me! your father. let me tell you about your mother, Absolute... whore!!! you should of tried her my (Son or Daughter). I mean she wound do anything for a dollar. I Got to go now.... Remember to always..." Biography Early Life Father was a great Scientist of many things. '''Acoustics, Astronomy, Entomology, Biology, Gelotology, Geology and Ichthyology. His Paper on Porn's relationship to inter-corrected space travel got him a scholarship. One day he was testing out a mutation witch, if worked, would allow someone to in-pregnant any woman by using anything be it a from of gas, hypnosis or even word of mouth. However the test exploded with Father barely surviving, when he awoke he gained the power of his mutation that made him go nuts, seeing as his name was Father and he can now become everyone's Father he went crazy with the concept of fate. After Creating his time traveling vehicle called "The Most Powerful Sperm Ever Invested" he sent a bit of skin along with it a part of his power all away to the dawn of time, effectually making him everyone's Father including himself. Working as part of the Gremlin Production Facility Later, Father '''found himself working at the Gremlin Production Facility, a covert underground factory run by '''Fowlers (Fowlers are a species of non directional skin folk who love nothing more than to discover information that is considered to be the most secret in the Universe, then sell that information to themselves for sexual gratification.) Here Father worked alongside people like the God''' But-Lover, the Party Pooper '''Codename:FireSad '''and Famous criminal '''Dolph-out. They were tasked by the Fowlers to uncover Angle-Chan’s backstory. Upon capturing Angle-Chan, they subjected him to ‘'The Sons of Torture'’. Three naughty boys who could deduce a person’s least favourite things, and implement them into their torture methods. After sucking Angle-Chan off whilst playing The Avengers theme non stop for six months, they realised that his willpower was too strong, and he wouldn’t give up the information under any circumstances. With no other options, and desperate to maintain their 100% success rate, they freed Angle-Chan and burnt down the The Gremlin Production Facility HQ with the Fowlers locked in the 900th storey bathroom. Powers and Abilities Powers * The inpregnancy Mutation - He has the abilitie to pregnant any woman by any way. This can take may forms, including sex, chemical Gas, word of mouth, and even thought alone. * Unbelievable Reflexes - Abilities * Acoustics - Encyclopedia Knowledge of * Astronomy - Encyclopedia Knowledge of * Entomology - Encyclopedia Knowledge of * Biology '''- Encyclopedia Knowledge of * '''Gelotology - Encyclopedia Knowledge of * Geology '- Encyclopedia Knowledge of * '''Ichthyology '- Encyclopedia Knowledge of * '''Multilingual - Father can speak many language, including English, French, Tagalog, Navajo, Norwegian and Elvish. Disabilities * Mad Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor He is the Father of every being in existence, so list of his children would be pointless. Allies * Tongle-Bag - Colleague * Nicholas Oates - Teacher * Sun - Student The Gremlin Production Facility * The Buttlover * Codename:FireSad * Dolph-Out * The Sons of Torture Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * Angle-Chan * Green Cup-Boy * E-Dam * The Human Equipment Vehicles * The Most Powerful Sperm Ever Invested - A time Travelling pod, roughly the size of a small plane cockpit. Witch he used to help him in pregnant every woman who ever lived. Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Gallery Received 2177089879084322.jpeg Father by mcedam d9zp9mt-pre-1.jpg Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * Father was a scientist in Ichthyology (a study in Fish), Entomology (study in insects) and Gelotology (a study in language). Fish and Fly can both speck perfect English. * Thought everyone is his Children he dose have two kids he did have sex (to an Unnamed woman) to help created. Brother and Sister. * He has a total of 9.9 quadruple trillion sperm per second that go unused. * Flat Face Magazine also lists him as number 1 in top 1000 most destructing men ever. * Hates equal rights for women * hates equal rights for dogs * Loves equal rights for fathers. * It was rumored he is the god of parenting ones. * He was charge with the murder of Lionel Richie (Pre-death), until he was resurrected to Lionel Richie (Post-death) and told everyone he tripe and broke his neck. Behind the scenes * The character was created by:Adam Boyes Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes Category:The Gremlin Production Facility